marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Leonard Williams (Earth-3016)
History Leonard Williams was a young skinny teenager who suffered from polio, and depended on crutches to get around. He was the most outstanding and well-applied student at his university. Bruce Banner had served as his mentor in his youth. The two worked together in the range of radiation, which, years later, led Bruce Banner to develop the gamma bomb that turned him into the Incredible Hulk. Leonard believed that he could succeed where his mentor failed, and develop a gamma compound that would be the true "cure for all evil." At the age of eighteen, Leonard graduated from university and began researching ways to synthesize a gamma compound from the notes of the scientist who created the Super-Soldier Serum. Because of his polio, Leonard didn't want to risk the lives of others in a dangerous experiment, and chose to experiment on himself with the gamma compound. Years later, once he finished it, he injected it into his bloodstream while in a chamber that bombarded him with gamma rays. However, an unexpected surge in radiation caused an explosion in his lab, killing his team of assistants and causing him to become an African-American Hulk. He was officially pronounced dead, but he survived and fled, now a much more powerful being with darker green skin (due to his darker skin in his normal form) known as the Black Hulk. He settled in South America, where he assumed the identity of Tyrone Cash and took command of the local criminal cartels and lived like a king. Later, War Machine sought to recruit him for the Avengers. He only agreed when he threatened to tell his mother and younger brother what had really happened to him. After he joined the Avengers, he fought the Abomination and stole information on the Super-Soldier Serum before returning to South America. There, he sold the Super-Soldier Serum information on the black market, and Nick Fury found out and made Charles Xavier dominate him psychically, resulting in his return to his normal form. Then Xavier erased all knowledge about the Super-Soldier Serum from his mind, and Tony Stark deleted any remaining information from his computers. Not being able to change back to his Black Hulk form, he found it difficult to keep track of his criminal enterprise. Tyrone later confessed that he was secretly working for the scientists behind Captain America, who were not happy with the use of the serum. Recently, Fury sought Leonard out with a proposal: he would have his powers unlocked by Charles Xavier and would resume his identity as Black Hulk to participate in a project that Fury was developing called the "Supreme Avengers," but this time he would cooperate completely. If Fury noticed any attempt to take advantage of the situation or betray him, all the dirty secrets that he had as a young criminal leader would be revealed to the public, especially his mother and younger brother. With no other choice, Leonard accepted, and is now part of the "Supreme Avengers" with his Black Hulk powers restored. Powers and Abilities Gamma Exposure: Leonard has all the powers of the Hulk, but retains his intellect and identity. These same powers include: Super Strength: the strength of Black Hulk does not "have a set limit", reaching incredible heights. With it, you can jump huge distances with a single push of its members, and use your hands to make a sonic slap - one clapping used by Hulk, causing strong winds and sound waves, and can raise an unlimited strength to weight ratio. His strength grows after the increase of adrenaline in your circulatory system. He was able to destroy an asteroid with 2 times the size of Earth, one of his most famous feats was to hold a mountain of 150 billion tons thrown over him by the Molecule Man, he also managed to join the tectonic plates of the Earth under high temperatures .Another of his great feats of strength considered by many the best, happens when a sphere of matter and antimatter were to merge, and thus threatening the destruction of Earth, the Black Hulk with his strength prevents them from joining, according the very Spider-Man that was a physically done impossible. Black Hulk is one of the strongest superheroes who exist, being on a par with heroes like Hulk, Thor and Sentry. Superhuman Stamina: By having a modified body and a thick, tough skin, can survive in places with low levels of oxygen. The Black Hulk has also weathered a Atomic Explosion without suffering burns. The Black Hulk is capable of fighting for days without stopping, or even swim and run by a good amount of time. Mental toughness superhuman: Black Hulk has a high resistance to mental attacks, being hardly beaten or dominated by this type of super power. Only telepaths of Charles Xavier's level manage to defeat his psychic defenses. Superhuman strength against mystical attacks: The Black Hulk has a high resistance to mystical / magical attacks, however, is not invulnerable to them and can be controlled, injured and even killed. Spontaneous cell regeneration (recovery factor): Black Hulk, when he reached his physical integrity, is capable of regenerating wound almost immediately without sequelae. They can be cited as examples, clashes in which he had most of its muscle mass melted and regenerated without forming scars. The healing factor of the Black Hulk is considered the best in the whole universe. Rapid transformation: Leonard Williams can turn in Black Hulk in seconds, as he did when shot with a rifle shot, the Black Hulk caught with his teeth. Intellect Genius Level: Leonard Williams has a genius level intellect in having a Reported IQ + 140. Personality Leonard Williams is not necessarily "evil" just "misguided" because if you had been a lifetime poor and disabled person and suddenly a magic pass had all the power of a "God Atomic" you would want to enjoy the life and its pleasures is not it? Himself Bruce Banner has come for a period of time when he was the identity of "Grey Hulk / Joe Fixit" to do the same and become a cartel leader in Las Vegas? So do not rush to judge both Leonard Williams ... Despite having a jovial personality with a sense of humor rather sharp Leonard never came to suffer the curse of all Hulks to have a "dark side" and a monstrous aspect. He can consciously control his transformation from his civilian identity for Black Hulk and never came to lose control keeping his conscience and his intellect even transformed. He loves his mother and his younger brother above all things so keep the two apart and safe to keep all that is shady about him never to touch .Leonard can remain constantly in the form of Black Hulk something It is mainly to prevent others discover who you are. Usually in a good mood and good-natured very few people would say he is a "Hulk" ... until he turn and see him fight and have the absolute certainty that when she saw him shake the earth with his punches. Notes *Leonard is currently 23 years old. *Leonard comes from Grinnell, Iowa *Leonard's mother is named Kate Williams, and his little brother's name is Jamie Williams. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-3016 Category:Students Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Gamma Ray Exposure Category:Alternate Form Category:Green Skin Category:Criminals Category:Leaders Category:Secret Identity Category:Anti-Hero Category:Avengers Category:Super Strength Category:Shockwaves Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Durability Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Healing Factor Category:Geniuses Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Beastlord5